Training
by Sawada Killer
Summary: This is Rock x Hotaru fic. Rock is training for his fight against Terry. Hotaru tries to help by sparring with him but after she uses a new move, things go wrong. And it becomes even worse for them when a certain kunoichi walks in on them. Took place during Garou Mark of the Wolves Tournament. Hope you enjoy and don't forget to review.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any characters in this fic. (People don't usually read this).**

 _ **Author's Note:  
Hi guys! Here is the second one of my works. This was supposed to be posted first but I thought that I should try a break-out popular pairing but come on. I'm gonna be honest. That last one was a bit too long for a one-shot. And I don't know much about Romance (It's probably because I'm still single). The bottom line is, it wasn't good. Anyways, this one is Rock Howard x Hotaru Futaba. To those who don't know about her, google exists. Look her up. Or Rock Howard. Oh and this took place during the Garou Mark of the Wolves.**_

 **One-Shot: The Training.**

Rock was training in the dojo that was in the back of his house. He had been training really hard because he was going to fight Terry in the Semi-Finals. It was the first time that he and Terry would go at each other seriously. Terry had taught Rock how to fight when he was a kid so he could defend himself.  
And Rock had to win this because in his invitation card, it was written:

" _I have the information regarding your mother."_

 _And that reason was more than enough for Rock to advance to the finals. He would finally get to know about his mother. For all he knew, she died the night he went to his father to ask for help. And a year later, he was adopted by Terry._  
Anyways, Rock was training in the dojo when a blue-haired girl walked in.  
"Hi, Rock." She said, as she entered the room.  
Rock stopped his training to see who it was who called him. And then he noticed the girl.  
"Oh, Hotaru." He said when he noticed her. "What are you doing here?"  
"Nothing…" She looked away from him just to hide her blushing face. "Just came here to see how were you doing?"  
"I'm fine, what about yourself?" He smiled.  
"I-I'm fine." She said.  
"How's Gato?" He asked.  
"He's… fine." She said with a little bit of sadness in her eyes.

 _Gato, Hotaru's big brother. He left the family thanks to the conflict with his father. After some time, his father also left, leaving Hotaru and her mother alone. And then their mother died. Hotaru was alone now. She decided to look for her brother. She heard a rumor of him being in Southtown, participating in a tournament. She also received a letter of invitation. She wasn't interested in fighting; she wanted to see if her brother was really there or not. Luckily, she found him but he denied of even knowing her.  
In the first round, she faced off against Rock Howard and she lost. And that is where Rock found out why was she here in the first place. He decided to help her find her brother. And as Rock advanced to the quarter finals, he faced off against Gato. Rock and Gato engaged in a brutal fight but it was Rock who was the last man standing. And it had been a whole day, and Gato didn't wake up._

"Don't worry, he'll be ok."Rock tried to console her.  
"I know." She said.  
"So, do you need any help in training?" She asked.  
"Sure, how about a spar?" Rock said.

Both of them got into their fighting stances and got ready. Rock went a little light on her, knowing that she was weaker than him but he didn't underestimate her for he also knew that she had a dangerous side.  
"Rock, I have a new move this time." Hotaru said.  
And before Rock could say anything, Hotaru kicked Rock into the air and jumped up and then she got on Rock in mid air and when they landed, she happened to be sitting on Rock's stomach with her hands on his chest. And it was a matter of seconds before both of them found out how embarrassing it was.  
"H-Hotaru?" Rock slowly asked. The words could barely come out of his mouth.  
"W-wait, I-I didn't mean to…" Hotaru tried to defend herself.  
Her hands were on his well built chest and she was sitting on perfect abs. She was sitting on the guy she had a crush on. While, he was underneath her. Both of them in a very awkward position.  
"My, how CUTE!" They heard a squeal from the entrance. And the worst happened. It was Mai Shiranui standing there, watching the young ones.  
"W-wait, t-this isn't what you think?" Rock tried to explain.  
"Yes, I see that." She looked at them. Meaning she didn't understand.  
Well, how can she? She walked in on them when Hotaru was sitting on top of Rock and her hands were on his chest.  
"You two are quite caught up here." Mai said with a smile.  
"Mai-san, th-this isn't what you think?" Hotaru said, she was really embarrassed about her position right now.  
"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Mai smiled and left.  
And it was the beginning of their nightmare. Because Mai was a sucker for romance. And since she saw Rock and Hotaru in that position, there was no way in a million years that she wasn't going to tell that to anyone. And she will go and give Terry the "good news". And since Rock didn't have a girlfriend, Hotaru would become his girlfriend by default.

The End.

 _ **Author's Note:  
Thank you guys for reading it and thank you for being patient. This is an unofficial official pairing. Rock x Hotaru is one of the most underrated pairing ever. I made this short because the last one was too big and we all don't have that much time. Now, I would like to say why this pairing ROCKS (No puns intended). First of all, they are attracted to each other and that's all.  
Rock x Jenet cannot exist because Jenet is 19 and Rock is 17. Rock x Chae lim cannot exist because Chae lim is 20. Well, Rock x Ninon can still work out. Please leave a Review and tell me if you liked the story or not. And you also tell me which pairing should I do next. Have a good day. You guys are great! **_


End file.
